


Popped (Wrath of Papa Levi)

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cracky, F/M, Pregnant Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become obvious that Hanji is pregnant and Levi won't stand for any questions about it;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popped (Wrath of Papa Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/61571958744/chlexcer-one-day-hanji-will-appear-in-the-hq It turned out a little cracky though.

She had “popped.”

It had taken some digging, but Zoe had found a looser shirt that would accommodate her growing belly. She would most definitely have to find go clothes shopping for some maternity apparel; it was obvious her regular clothes were no longer going to fit for the next few months. Still, even with the baggier shirt, it was tight around the abdomen. It fit and that was all that mattered at the moment. She had no time to worry about it then. She had work to attend to, Titans to study!

In the kitchen, Levi sat at the table, poring over some document whilst sipping some coffee from his favorite mug. He heard her enter the room—noisily, as usual—and looked up to her. Something was different. His eyes drifted downwards and landed on her stomach. Ah, she was finally starting to show, though he avoided saying anything because of her changing hormones. He decided to instead just go back to reading.

“Morning, Levi!” She greeted, grabbing a bagel from a plate on the counter. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down across from him. He let out a grunt, showing that he acknowledged her presence. She lifted off her seat a bit. She leaned over the table, taking a look of what he was reading. She plopped back down when she could not quite make out what the upside down writing said.

“Mission course,” He answered her silent question.

“Ah,” She replied, understanding.

He looked up once more, a serious look on his face as usual. “Hurry up and eat so we can get out of here.”

She pushed the last bite into her mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed in down with the last of her milk. “Done!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he focused on the little crumbs and milk residue that stuck around her mouth. He groaned and walked across the room, grabbing a napkin and walking back to her, dabbing it against her face to rid it of the leftover bits of her bagel and milk. Once he was done, he turned around and started towards the door, “Let’s go.”  
\--  
Erwin had been the only one alerted of Zoe and Levi becoming parents, so you could imagine the shock on people’s faces when she walked into headquarters with the new baby bump, obviously pregnant. It was apparent that people wanted to question, but somehow, Levi always seemed to be lurking nearby, glaring. His expression said all that he wanted to portray: _Just try to say something, you little shit. Yeah, you turn around and don’t say anything to my baby mama about her weight. Try me motherfuckers._

Some had trouble trying to figure out what it was that was different while others did not even notice. Zoe, on the other hand, continued on with business as usual and seemed completely ignorant to confused glances people threw her way, mainly at that strange little bump. It seemed Eren had missed something, though…

“Hey, Hanji, did you figure out that thing-“

Green eyes trailed downwards to where they should not have. The squad leader only watched the teenager in confusion, cocking her head to the side. “Eren, is something wrong?”

“Did,” He stumbled over his words, not quite sure if he should be asking this, but went ahead anyway, “Did you gain weight?”

“You brat!” Levi came out from around the corner, pushing the boy down to the floor. Levi’s boot came down and rested on Eren’s chest. “What kind of question is that?”

Eren tried pushing himself off the ground, only to be kicked back down. “I-“

“She’s pregnant. She did _not_ gain weight. Do you understand?” The short man glared down to the boy. He only nodded, causing Levi to pull back. He walked over to Zoe, asking if everything was alright.

“Nothing was wrong,” She replied with a frown, “You didn’t have to be so harsh. He was just asking a question.”

“Kid needs to learn his place,” He scoffed.

From then on, everyone knew not to question Zoe Hanji’s newfound baby bump or else they would face the wrath of Papa Levi.


End file.
